Custom:Bionicle:Brotherhood Of Makuta
About Bionicle:Brotherhood Of Makuta is a subtheme of Ninjago:The Unfolded Series. The first 2 seasons are the beginning of the series. There are 7 seasons. 4th, 6th and 7th are the shortest. Story Season 1 2000 years ago on the Artidax island, lived the great god Gaardus. He was watching on the mountain when suddenly Ghost Hunter and Four-Arms attacked. They won and stole the golden parts Gaardus had. Gaardus sends a signal about his defeat a second before his death to the nearest island Matoran Island. The Matoran battle training was interrupted by Toa Iruini's news about death of Gaardus. However, Two Young Men found the hideout of ancient Makuta Teridax. However the Jedi was captured by a mysterious Spirit. On Year 2005 The golden parts has been found and hidden. Two of these Matorans have now became Toa. Their names are William Furno and Fury. These two are Ordered by Norik to go to forest and find the golden parts. But they encounter Lehvak. He tells that Makuta Teridax will find the parts and destroy the universe. Back in the HQ Furno's "Son" Tahu and Fury's "Son" Takuta tells to them that they want to join the action someday. Furno and Fury promise that one day they will get to action. However in the next day Furno and Fury get to trouble with Ghost Hunter and Four-Arms but they need Tahu's and Takuta's help! Tahu and Takuta appear with small upgrades: Tahu has a jetpack and a fire sword. Takuta has Rocket launchers and little shurikens. They also has gained height with the upgrade. They fight Ghost Hunter and Four-Arms and they damage them both alot. Ghost Hunter and Four-Arms retreat and Ghost Hunter says: "We will fight serious next time!" After 2 weeks of no alerts, Furno and Fury has gained Mata 2.0 upgrades. Furno has gained Nynrah Ghost Blaster to defeat Ghost Hunter and Fury has gained Jumping Heigh upgrade to deal with Four-Arms. They are going to find Ghost Hunter but they encounter Takadox. But later Lehvak appears to help him.Lehvak battles Furno while Fury battles Takadox. Furno defeats and kills Lehvak with help of Takuta. But Takadox infects Fury with "Venom Spike" attack. Fury becomes evil and battles Furno. Furno is losing but then Norik appears and battles Fury. Norik removes the spikes from Fury and Fury becomes good again. Back in the HQ Furno and Fury meet their "Fathers". (Designers) Furno's "father" Vakama and Fury's "Father", the Toa of Light, Takanuva. Has found out that Makuta Mutran from the island of Karzahni is coming to Matoran Island! Furno, Fury, Takuta and Tahu are searching for Ghost Hunter to defeat him, but they find two golden parts! The Golden hilt and an armor piece. But then Ghost Hunter appear in front of them, revealing that the parts were real, but it was a trap. Toa battle Ghost Hunter, but Ghost Hunter flies away with the parts. The Toa rest while Norik tries to find out where Four-Arms and Ghost Hunter are. The next day Norik has found where they are and the Toa go to defeat him. They Sneak through the Bomboo forest to see Mutran, who arrives in a dropship. On the way to HQ they meet Makuta Mutran, Four-Arms and Ghost Hunter and says them that they have done good work. They challenge Toa to fight. Four-Arms and Ghost Hunter are killed. Later on Toa are injured, but Norik tries to kill Mutran, but Mutran pierces Norik and Norik dies painfully. The Toa deliver the sad news around the universe. Meanwhile Stormer has came to HQ to help them. Meanwhile Takadox sends them a signal that he has the remaining parts in the village inside a volcano! Toa arrive there and they face Takadox. Now without Norik, Toa must face a long, long battle. But Takadox ran out of his stamina and he was finished by Tahu and Stormer. Then Teridax appeared. He said that only him and Mutran were left. Toa attacked him but Teridax didn't see it coming so he was badly damaged, and teleported to his hideout. There he is fixed. Toa got the parts, and ran back to HQ. Now, Golden Mask, Golden hilt, Golden Shield and the 3 armor pieces together should reveal the next Toa Of Light. Everyone tries, but are knocked back. Fury instead starts to shine. Fury is the Chosen One. He equips the golden parts and becomes The Golden Toa. (Toa Inika Fury). Fury finds out where Makuta Teridax is by his visions. They go to Makuta's hideout and finish this once and for all! The battle is long and hard, but finally Makuta Teridax and Mutran are defeated. Then the whole place starts to rumble. Every single Villiain they had defeated has revived! They combine with Teridax and Mutran, becoming one, invincible, Makuta Ultratus! The Ultimate Final Battle has begun! Toa battle him at all powers they have, until Ultratus freezes everyone (except Stormer who is immune to ice) and fires a giant ball of darkness, what can kill anyone. Stormer realizes the situation, jumps high to the air in front of the ball of darkness and sacrifices himself so Fury could live. The Toa have been "Melted" and Furno quikly runs to Stormer. Stormer thanks Furno for everything and dies. Furno and everyone else become very angry. They start to attack Ultratus with mega attacks. Fury attacks last destroying his armor, ripping his head off and ultimately killing him. Furno takes Stormers only piece left, his helmet. Then the whole island starts to rumble. Takanuva says, that the whole place is going boom! Toa run quikly through the loney bridge to a small island. The bridge however collapses when Fury is coming last. Fury hangs in the ledge while Furno tries to help him. When Furno gets to the edge, Fury drops and possibly dies. Everyone can't handle their sadness. Matoran island gets destroyed, and the Toa are stranded on the island, wandering to nowhere... Season 2 8 years after the final battle against Teridax, our heroes have now wandered with the moving island to nowhere. They are a BIT bored after 8 years of only sitting and sleeping. Until they saw this island covered with cities called: Metru Nui. They started swimming to there but the way was long and heavy. They made it to Le-Metru. There they were amazed about the whole place. Later they met Turaga Matau who tells them to come to his temple... Or more like "Office." Anyways the Toa see a little message on a pillar that says: "The Makuta shall rise again..." That meant that Makuta isn't dead after all! Toa vow that they will find Makuta AND destroy his spirit too! Before the Toa leave he gives all of them an upgrade. Vakama must turn into a Turaga to protect his future, while Takuta and Tahu get a Toa Mata upgrade, Furno gets a Toa Nuva upgrade, but Takanuva stays the same. The Heroes get outside and see this dark red "Toa" with an golden armor! Is it Fury? Toa go after him. After a long chase, Toa relize that the runner was Fury! How he can be alive? Fury tells, that he used his forcefield power so he could shield himself from the falling debris. Toa go back to Matau, there he tells that this new threat called Vezon. He also told that Makuta Icarax was the one behind Teridax's revival. He also told about Kanohi Ignika what could be created when the six Makoki Stones are gathered. They went all around Metru Nui without result, but instead they helped citizens of Metru Nui. They later found out, that he was hiding underneath Metru Nui. They entered the Coliseum. They went to the Matoran Pod chamber where Vezon was waiting. Toa fought Vezon, what dealt big damge to the chamber. Vezon was defeated and he dropped the map for Makoki Stones. At the same time Tahu and Takuta got a 2.0 upgrade! There was 1 in the center of each territory. Toa visited every single center of the territory. After the stones were found, the heroes headed back to Coliseum. And it created the Kanohi Ignika. It chose its wielder, Tahu to become Toa Ignika. Everyone was flabbergasted. There was also news that Teridax and Icarax had arrived to Ga-Metru. They went to there and they met Icarax and Teridax, for the last time. They fought them both. Teridax had body of Gaardus for a while. But then, Icarax and Teridax fell to a Antiprotodermis lake, where they merged and became Ultimate Teridax. He attacked with his huge wings what damaged Takanuva alot. Later Ignika slashed Teridax's chestplate open, which revealed his heart. Teridax tried to merge Takanuva with him, but ignika destroys his heart, killing Teridax once and for all. Now above weakened Takanuva and Teridax's corpse, appeared a black hole. These both were sucked into the black hole. Gaardus was revived, because Teridax used his body and he (Gaardus) got a heart. Gaardus told that the black hole was created by... Von Nebula. Meanwhile Von Nebula threw Takanuva into a prison and started to create a Data-based projection of Teridax. Season 3 About 2 weeks later from the events from the 2nd season, the Galaxy accepts Takanuva's and Teridax's Death. A tribute for Taknuva is held, but in reality Von Nebula, a evil mastermind has taken Takanuva to the center of the Galaxy. Takuta gets a new job from Makuhero City to create new weapons. His first creation the Blaster is a success. He has also worked on a Vulcan Barrel modification, but Takuta ran out of parts. But unfortunately the whole factory has ran out of parts. Furno tries the new course that Hero Factory has. Fury has been creating his vehicle Lighting Fury. Whilst Furno is also planning to make his own vehicle, Z-3 Fire Striker. Vakama sees a vision about the missing Surge and Bulk. Who are heading towards Hero Factory... They arrive to Makuhero City. But strangely, they give out parts. Takuta sees their red eyes. Somethings wrong... However the next day they attack Makuhero City. Toa upgrade themselves, and start the battle against them. Surge and Bulk escape after a long battle. They tell Von Nebula that Toa are doing vehicles. Von Nebula says that he has a trap ready. The Next Week, Toa pick up a signal from the Center of the Galaxy. Fury decrypts it and Von Nebula talks about Teridax and Takanuva. Furno and Fury quickly finish their Vehicles and Launch off to space. They arrive to the center of The Galaxy to rescue Takanuva and stop Von Nebula. They infiltrate his base, but run over to Surge and Bulk. Bulk and Surge bring Furno and Fury to Von Nebula. They are thrown to Jail with weakened Takanuva. Furno sees a vent door and sends a fireball to the vent, and it destroys the controls for the door. Furno and Fury run quickly to their Vehicles with Takanuva and go back to Planet Crux. Von Nebula, Surge and Bulk go after them. Furno jumps to Nebula's Vehicle and Surge and Bulk battles him. Furno turns Bulk and Surge back to normal just before landing to the Planet. Bulk, Surge and Furno bring Takanuva quickly for charge and XL-upgrade. Later Takanuva uses Light powers to transform Furno, Fury, Takuta and Ignika to XL-forms. Toa Heroes battle Von Nebula. After a long time, Von Nebula has destroyed 5% of Makuhero City. Von Nebula however runs away to his secret lair, because he got his last shipment of Dark Matter to his hideout. Data-Teridax is also complete. Season 4 After Von Nebula was defeated, he retreated back to his evil lair to Power Up himself using Golden Power and Dark Matter. He revived Teridax as a Half-Living Digital being. Von Nebula created his Triwalker and once again attacked Makuhero City with Teridax. Heroes upgraded themselves to XL-2 Heroes. Furno, Fury and Takanuva wondered why Teridax was alive. However, after a long Battle, Heroes defeated Teridax, decoding him, and wiping out Data-Teridax for good. Von Nebula however, used his missiles to destroy a skyscraper, blocking Heroes way to him. Then Von Nebula started to charge his powers to destroy Makuhero City once and for all, but the Heroes used the Ultimate Power of Light to stop his attack, and destroying Von Nebula and his Triwalker Once and for all. One week later Furno rebuilt Stormer's body and put it to charge. He knew that one day, Stormer would return. Season 5 Some time after Von Nebula was defeated Once and for all, miners at Makuhero City found some mysterious fossils. They brought them to Mata Nui-island. The analysis result was, that they were the skeletons of Rahkshi-Beings. Few days later, from the mountains of Ko-Koro, a mysterious entity, who calls himself "Rahkshi King" rises from his long slumber. Back to Makuhero city, Heroes get new XL-3 upgrades. Stormer is once again alive, thanks to Furno. They proceed to Mata Nui. Takanuva finds a scroll about the location of "Toa-Blades" They needed to travel all the way to Mount Cavora, where the Toa-Blades were forged. Now with powered up by CHI, nothing could stop the Heroes. An infection created by Rahkshis took over most of the Matoran Universe. Toa needed to find the old lair of Teridax in Mata Nui to awaken the great spirit. Mata-Nui's body awakens, but it doesn't destroy the Matoran Universe. Instead he sends a smaller body of himself to help the Heroes. Mata Nui gathers energy and disinfects the Matorans, that were infected by Rahkshis. Heroes are shocked only to find out that they need a help of their old enemy to defeat Rahkshi King. Heroes have no other choice but to revive Teridax from dead. Heroes give him A Quaza core to keep him on their side. Teridax and Mata Nui, now reunited, must defeat Rahkshi King. Heroes, Mata Nui and Teridax go to Ta-koro to battle Rahkshi King. Everyone is knocked down, but suddenly, Miserix, the first Makuta, arrives and hurts Rahkshi King badly. Rahkshi King escapes to Crux moon and calls his old friend, Masterflux to destroy the Heroes. Teridax goes back to his eternal slumber, and Mata nui gives to Heroes their Toa-Powers back. Mata Nui's body goes back to where it was. Miserix gives them upgraded Toa-Blades, because the Blades were unstable. Heroes didn't know, that The Final Battle is near... Season 6 Now that Rahkshi King has sent Masterflux and Dragonus to Karda Nui to destroy the Matroan Universe, Toa have finally learned the Secrets of the Toa-Blades. However, Toa hear the sounds of the ground and hurry to Karda Nui. Toa test their new powers to slow Masterflux and Dragonus down. Masterflux sends Dragonus to attack the Toa. Later on a huge Energystorm comes to Karda Nui and a bolt hits Dragonus,Takanuva,Furno and Ignika, disabling them for a bit. Fury, Takuta, Surge, Stormer and Bulk fight Masterflux. Masterflux unleashes Von Nebula's and Teridax's powers, killing Fury. Masterflux then stikes the core with his weapons, getting more power. Furno and the others awake. Furno throws a piece of Dragonus to Masterflux's weapons and stops Masterflux for a bit. Ignika is unable to revive Fury. A Earthquake shakes the Matoran Universe, marking that all of Matoran Universe is about to be destroyed. Masterflux and Dragonus combine to become Hyperflux. Toa are thrown to nowhere. Only to see their home to be destroyed... Season 7 Toa landed on the island of Artakha. Takuta remembered the bearer of Mask Of Creation, Artakha, who lives on this island. Toa run to City of Artakha to ask for help and warn the Matorans about Hyperflux. Artakha activated the city's defense system to fight against Hyperflux. Hyperflux didn't see that coming. Stormer asks if there are any dropships remaining in Artakha. Artakha says that only 1 dropship is left. Stormer takes the dropship and tells the others to hop in. Stormer flies above Hyperflux. Stormer tells others to jump on Hyperflux. Toa land on him. Stormer jumps off the dropship and crashes it on Hyperflux. Furno saw a weak spot on Hyperflux. Furno stabbed it with his Toa-Blade. Hyperflux was weakened. Then the defense system destroyed Hyperflux but Masterflux survived. He destroyed the defense system. Toa run to him and asks him to surrender. Masterflux grabs his weapons, challenging the Toa for a final battle. The sky darkens and Masterflux charges his powers and attack Toa with his new powers. Toa use their "Toa-linkshield" to block Masterflux's attack. Toa charge up their powers, but they accidently cause a explosion between them and Masterflux. Toa are hurt, but Masterflux is still in his fullest. Furno takes his Toa-Blades and blocks Masterflux's attack. Then Furno asks Masterflux why he wants to destroy the Universe, if he was created in there. Masterflux then says that he hates being a slave under Mata Nui's control. Fury says that nobody is Mata Nui's slave. Furno knocks the Weapons off Masterflux's hands and destroys them. Toa combine their Toa-Blades and call upon their true power. They use their Mask powers too. A beam of Ultimate Light grabs Masterflux, takes him to space and to the surface of the sun. "Will I... Will i die here?" Masterflux says and explodes into millions of pieces. The sky turns back to normal, Karda Nui fixes itself. The Brotherhood Of Makuta has broken. Toa celebrate their victory. Later they talk to Artakha, where he thanks them for breaking Makutas Brotherhood once and for all. Artakha also said that they will keep Miserix's life, even he is a Makuta. Artakha also tells that Matoran Island has been restored. Surge and Bulk want to back to Makuhero City, but they said that they want to see the island too. Toa flew to Matoran Island, and it was just like before Ghost hunter and Four-Arms destroyed Gaardus for the first time. Toa say the Three Virtues and promise to keep fighting for Matoran universe. Meanwhile in The Comet, Cryptor has gained his Nindroid form and says that his Doomsday Devices were too weak. Unfortunately, he had Zane's blueprints and intend to use them to make Nindroids. Cryptor first needs to wait about 2 months for the perfect place to activate his jetboots and fly back to Crux... Novel Chapters 1.First Encounter This chapter explains how everything began and Furnos and Furys first Encounter with Lehvak 2.Legend of Mata Nui Norik tells Furno about the Two Brothers who seperated when the Universe was created. Furno also learns about the power of Arcturus. 3.Matorans to the rescue! When Ghost Hunter and Four-Arms battle Furno and Fury, they call Tahu and Takuta to help 4.Teridax's Plan Teridax Awakens and plans his plan to Destroy Planet Crux 5.Brotherhood of Makuta Norik Tells the Story of Brotherhood Of Makuta to Furno, Fury, Tahu and Takuta 6.Venom Spike Toas encounter Lehvak and Takadox, but Takadox infects Fury, turning him evil, until he is saved. 7.Family reunion Furno and Fury meet their Fathers 8.Sacrifice of the Master Makuta Mutran arrives to Matoran Island, and Toas fight him, Four-Arms and Ghost Hunter 9.Return of a old friend Stormer arrives to Matoran Island 10.Mission to the Volcano Toas find out that Takadox is hiding the final Parts 11.Volcauntian Village Toas arrive to Volcauntain Village to get the final Parts 12.Revival Mutran rebuilds Teridax, and Fury becomes The Golden Toa 13.Race to the cave Toas must quickly get to Teridax's lair before he destroys the Island! 14.Makuta Ultratus The Final Battle begins and Stormer must make a sacrifice to save the World 15.Metru Nui 8 years after Teridax's defeat, Toas arrive to Metru Nui. 16.The Stranger Furno, Tahu and Takuta follow a Stranger in Metru Nui, only to find out that the Stranger is Fury, who was considered to be dead. 17.Coliseum Toas must defeat Vezon in the Coliseum. 18.The Stones Toas bring a mysterious map to Vakama and Matau. Toas find a stone in Le-Metru, Ga-Metru and Ko-Metru. 19.The Mines Of The City Fury, Takuta and Takanuva arrive to Onu-Metru to retrieve one stone 20.Firey Land Furno and Tahu arrive to Ta-Metru and see Icarax and Teridax 21.Toa Ignika With the Stones combined, they show that Tahu is Toa Ignika. 22.Ultimate Teridax Teridax merges with Icarax to form his true form, Ultimate Teridax. 23.Makuhero City Toas had to move to Makuhero City because most of Matoran Universe was destroyed in a Earthquake. A tribute to Takanuva is held. 24.Virtual Training Furno tries the new VR Training in Hero Factory and meets his old nemesis, virtually. 25.Bulk and Surge Bulk and Surge arrive to Makuhero City to give out parts, but Takuta sees something suspicious about them... 26.Weapons of Steel Furno, Fury and Takuta make new weapons for their Toa Mistika Forms, and Bulk and Surge attack Makuhero City for real. 27.Operation:Black Galaxy Fury finds out that Takanuva is still alive and his held in the Center of The Galaxy 28.The Rescue Toas launch off to Space to the Center of The Galaxy, and arrive to Von Nebula's hideout, but are captured right away. 29.Race to Planet Crux Toas succeed rescuing Takanuva and escaping Von Nebula, but Von Nebula, Surge and Bulk go after them. 30.XL-Power Furno battles Surge and Bulk on top of Nebula's spaceship. When Heroes arrive back to Makuhero City, they upgrade themselves, Ignika and Takanuva 31.Heroes Vs. Von Nebula'''Heroes battle Von Nebula, but he retreats and revives Teridax. 32.Power of the Golden Master Von Nebula Powers Up himself, becoming a replica of The Golden Master. Heroes become XL-2 Heroes 33.Battle for Makuhero City Von Nebula and Data-Teridax attack Makuhero City. Von Nebula is finished by The Ultimate Light 34.King steps out Now with Von Nebula defeated once and for all, an ancient evil returns... Rahkshis! 35.Quest for The Toa Blades Furno, Fury and the others travel To Mount Cavora to recieve the Toa-Blades 36.Awakening Toas must awaken Mata Nui's spirit in order to disinfect infected Matorans 37.Makuta's Brotherhood Reborn Now Toas must revive Teridax to defeat Rahkshi King with Mata Nui, his brother 38.Rahkshi Battle Toas find Rahkshi King and battle him 39.Masterflux Rahkshi King retreats to Planet Crux Moon and calls Masterflux to destroy the Toas and the Planet 68.Karda Nui This chapter tells a recap of what has happened and Masterflux enters Karda Nui. 69.Masters of The Elements Toas Arrive to Karda Nui to stop Masterflux and Dragonus. 70.The End is near Masterflux kills Fury and nearly destroys Karda Nui. 71.Universe Collapses Masterflux, who has now enough power to destroy Matoran Universe combines with Dragonus to form Hyperflux. 72.Artakha Toas have entered Island of Artakha to look for help to destroy Hyperflux. 73.The Final Battle Hyperflux becomes Masterflux again, challenges the Toa for a Final Battle, loses and Peace is restored. Sets Wave 1 (Season 1) * Toa Mata Furno * Toa Mata Fury * Toa Mata Furno 2.0 * Toa Mata Fury 2.0 * Four-Arms * Ghost Hunter * Matoran Tahu * Matoran Takuta * Stormer * Norik * Takanuva * Takadox * Carapar * Makuta Teridax * The Golden Toa * Makuta Mutran * Makuta Teridax (Variant 2) * Makuta Ultratus Wave 2 (Season 2) * Toa Nuva Furno * Toa Nuva Fury * Toa Mata Tahu * Toa Mata Tahu 2.0 * Toa Mata Takuta * Toa Mata Takuta 2.0 * Turaga Vakama * Vezon * Makuta Icarax * Makuta Teridax (Season 2) * Toa Ignika * Ultimate Teridax Wave 3 (Season 3) * Toa Inika Furno * Toa Nuva Takuta * Toa Inika Takuta * Toa Mistika Furno * Toa Mistika Takuta * Toa Mistika Fury * Evil Surge * Evil Bulk * Furno XL * Fury XL * Takuta XL * Ignika XL * Takanuva XL * Von Nebula Wave 4 (Season 4) *Furno XL-2 *Fury XL-2 *Takuta XL-2 *Ignika XL-2 *Takanuva XL-2 *Data-Teridax *Overlord-Von Nebula Wave 5 (Season 5) *Furno XL-3 *Fury XL-3 *Takuta XL-3 *Takanuva XL-3 *Stormer XL-3 *Mata Nui *Teridax (Hero) *Miserix *Rahkshi King Wave 6 (Season 6) *Furno Master Of Fire *Fury Master Of Light *Takuta Master Of Fire *Ignika Master Of Life *Takanuva Master Of Light *Surge Master Of Lightning *Bulk Master Of Earth *Stormer Master Of Ice *Dragonus *Makuta Masterflux Wave 7 (Season 7) *Stormer's Dropship *Hyperflux Characters Toas/Heroes * William Furno * Fury * Norik (Deceased) * Stormer * Tahu (Transformed to Toa Ignika) * Toa Ignika * Takuta * Takanuva * Surge * Bulk * Gaardus Villains (Introduced in Season 1) * Makuta Teridax (Deceased) * Makuta Mutran (Deceased) * Carapar (Deceased) * Takadox (Deceased) * Four-Arms (Deceased) * Ghost Hunter (Deceased) * Makuta Ultratus (Combiner) (Deceased) (Introduced in Season 2) * Makuta Icarax (Deceased) * Ultimate Teridax (Deceased) (Introduced in Season 3) * Von Nebula (Deceased) * Evil Bulk (Turned back to normal) * Evil Surge (Turned back to normal) (Introduced in Season 5) * Rahkshi King (Introduced in Season 6) * Masterflux (Deceased) * Dragonus (Deceased) * Hyperflux (Combiner) (Deceased)